


To samo

by idanit



Category: Kontrola (TV 2018)
Genre: Cheating, F/F, F/M, Kontrola: Episode 4, Mid-Canon, Polska miejscem akcji, Skumbrie w tomacie, Triple Drabble, Warszawa
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idanit/pseuds/idanit
Summary: Dlaczego Majka zdradziła Natalię?
Relationships: Majka/Antek, Majka/Natalia





	To samo

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst powstał jako część akcji Skumbrie w tomacie (fiki do polskich fandomów) na forum Mirriel, która w tym roku ma formę bingo. Wypełnia pola: double/tripple drabble, fandom: serial, konflikt, miłość, finał.

Miejscowość Majki to dwie drogi na krzyż, urząd gminy i kościół. Najważniejsze w Prażmowie były dla niej zawsze przystanki, z których można było pojechać gdzieś indziej, na przykład do Grójca, gdzie w parku całowała się ze swoim pierwszym chłopakiem.

Nigdy nie przypuszczałaby, że zanim na dobre zdąży się stamtąd wyrwać, “gdzieś indziej” przyjedzie do niej.

— O, Warszawa — mówi pani Barbara pewnego wieczoru na stacji jakby właśnie rozwiązała kolejne hasło ze swojej krzyżówki.

O, powtarza w myślach Majka. _O._

A w kilka tygodni później:

— O, Natalia… och.

Bycie z Natalią jest czymś zupełnie nowym i otwiera Majce nie tylko usta, ale też oczy i drzwi. Nocne, różowo-niebieskie kluby są nowe. Warszawscy ludzie są nowi. Świat zdaje się tu działać na innych zasadach.

Antka poznaje na imprezie, z której Natalia musi wcześniej się urwać. Majka wie, jak rozmawiać z chłopcami, którzy tak na nią patrzą, to bardzo proste. Kilka żartów, wspólne wyjście, uśmiech w odpowiedzi na przypadkowy dotyk i zaraz są już w jego mieszkaniu, a broda Antka lekko drapie ją w szyję.

— Bo co, z facetem to nie zdrada?

Majka milczy. Wszystko, co kiedykolwiek przeżyła z mężczyznami, było tak inne od wszystkiego, co kiedykolwiek czuła do Natalii. Tak chyba myślała: to nie to samo, i: Antek nie ma długich włosów, i: och, co ona w ogóle myślała?

Zasady okazują się jednakowe, ale jest już za późno, żeby wygrać: bilety do Rzymu sprzedane, klucze do mieszkania zostały na komodzie, a Natalia, ta niesamowita Natalia, która pokazała jej, że można żyć inaczej, płacze na pustym parkingu przy stacji Warszawa Stadion jakby pękło jej serce. Majka widzi, że pękło.

Nie tęskni za Prażmowem, bo Prażmów wciąż w niej jest. Jakiś czas później namawia za to Antka, żeby polecieli do Włoch, bo tylko to jej chyba zostało, to, i może kiedyś jakiś kościół albo urząd.


End file.
